Becoming a Real Hero
by LostinFocus
Summary: Summary is a secret.
1. Become My Devil

Hello.

I have several story ideas for this crossover, seeing how its my favorite one on Fanfiction. I mean, this is the only crossover section that has MORE M rated stories than normal rated stories, lol. So anyways, what I'm going to do is write a chapter for each one and let the reviews judge which one I will continue to write for the time being.

So just leave a review and tell me what you think, ideas, opinions about what you like and would want to see.

So, here is the first one. Hope you like it. I really tried to be original with this idea and I have good twists planned for it. But as with most stories, it has to start here. I read both the manga and watched the anime and I like aspects from both so from time to time I will use something small from the manga or the anime like a reaction or costume change.

Keep an eye out for the other two. I will most likely put them up this week as well to get a fair assessment from reviewers.

* * *

 **Chapter One. Become my Devil.**

* * *

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"Damn, this **REALLY** hurts."

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"Seriously, who knew a hole in the chest could be this painful?"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Well, at least it's finally over now and the bitch got what she deserved." Naruto chuckled, blood trailing down the sides of his chin. He looked down at the gaping hole in his chest, dripping a good amount of blood to the ground. He fell to his knees, his hands pushing the ground to keep him from falling all the way. Naruto turned his attention at the pile of black feathers in front of him where the Fallen Angel once stood. Then his eyes glanced down to his left arm and stared at his Sacred Gear closely.

It covered his hand and all the way past his elbow, its red armor and gold horns being very elegant in its design. Naruto clenched his armored hand, his fingers cutting deep into the ground.

" **Boosted Gear** , huh?" he said to no one as he struggled to sit up straight on his knees. He pushed himself up weakly as he sighed a long breath and closed his eyes. With his right hand, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with a strange symbol on it. It was supposedly a magic seal that granted your wish, or to be more correct, your deepest desire.

What was his deepest desire?

Not to die?

Too weak. It had to be more real. More emotion.

What did he want more than anything? The dying blond knew the answer to that question. What his truest desire would be, but it couldn't be accomplished or gained if he died here in this park.

So what would his desire be at this moment?

Naruto looked down at his hand and gently brushed his bloody thumb across the flyer. He laughed softly at the simplicity of his wish.

"I don't want to die alone." he whispered as the magic seal on the paper glowed bright with a red hue.

Out of nowhere, a giant red seal identical to the one on the flyer appeared on the ground next to him. Slowly in a dramatic way, a beautiful girl rose gracefully out of the seal in a display of magic and power. Red lights shined all around her, matching her dark, crimson hair that was deeper than any red he had ever seen. Long, black, bat-like wings in full display appeared behind her. but then, he nearly cursed out loud at who it was.

That beautiful hair.

That beautiful face.

That beautiful rack.

He recognized her immediately and almost face planted. Of all people to come out of that seal, it had to be her. The one person he didn't want to see at a time like this.

Rias Gremory, one of the two Great Ladies of Kouh Academy.

" **Not today** **. I will not let you die. I am the devil you summoned and I am here to offer**...wait, you're not who I was expecting. Hold on, don't I know you?" Rias's voice cracked and interrupted her usual opening speech as she recognized the bleeding blonde in front of her. "Aren't you a first year at Kouh Academy? Naruto...something, right?"

"Yeah, that's me and you are a wish granting devil it seems. So...I am sort of dying here so if you can like, I don't know, hold my hand or something? I'm not sure what you're supposed to do when you're dying, but hand holding seems to be a standard thing to comfort whomever is knocking on death's door." Naruto mused, coughing up some more blood before absentmindedly wiping his chin with his Sacred Gear.

Rias Gremory's eyes widened at the sight of the Sacred Gear known as the **Boosted Gear** on her classmate's arm and looked at the giant hole in his chest. What was going on? Could have she been wrong about who she thought had a hidden power? She was certain that the Fallen Angel that was tricking the other boy was after him, not Naruto. Even Koneko and Akeno thought it was that perverted boy.

What had happened here before she was summoned by this dying boy? How did a human get such a wound and why was he wielding one of the thirteen Longinus? Why was it him on his knees dying?

"I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but my wish was not to die alone so...so...oh...yeah, massive blood loss...right." Naruto's vision got blurry as he fell forwards to the awaiting ground covered in his blood. His face impacted gently into the soft pillows on the ground and...

Wait.

Soft pillows?

"What is my face in?" he mumbled in the middle of the two softest things he had ever felt in his life.

"Your desire is not to die alone, is it?" Rias whispered as she gently caressed Naruto's hair, holding his head to her massive chest. "How about to not die at all?"

"Huh?"

Rias carefully turned Naruto's body around and joined him on the ground as she rested his head on her lap. She looked down at his admittedly handsome face and smiled as she went back caressing his hair.

"What if I told you that you don't have to die here tonight. You have great power apparently and can do good things." she told him as he laid there dying. Naruto's eyes grew more weak as he looked up at blurry image Rias's smiling face.

"Like killing more of those winged bitches just like the one who stabbed me with that light thing?" he muttered as the red haired devil's eyes widened once again. She turned her head to the spot where black feathers were scattered everywhere and the realizations of what happened here hit her like a lightning bolt from Akeno.

"You fought a Fallen Angel?" she asked incredibly. "And won?"

"If you mean that bitch with the black wings, yeah. I blew her away quite literally with this thing on my arm. Listen, I'm still dying here so if you can get to the point a little quicker I would appreciate it." Naruto grinned with his bloody teeth showing.

Rias couldn't help but giggle at his words, despite the bloody battlefield she found herself in and her close to death classmate lying in her lap.

"The point is, I can save you, if you let me. I mean, I can just wait until you're dead. But I rather ask for your permission before reincarnating you into a devil like me. Serve me and I can save you from death. **_Be mine._** " she rubbed her thumb across his lips, subconsciously licking her own at the same time. If this guy, a human managed to harness and use the power of his Sacred Gear to not only fight a Fallen Angel, but also kill them as a normal human?

It didn't matter now how wrong she was about who had a hidden power. **This** was the kind of person she needed in her peerage. This kind of power. She could only imagine how strong he could get as a devil. Now that he was literally in her hands, she wasn't going to let him go. Not to Sona or any Fallen Angels who might want his power. He was hers

Whether he said yes or no.

Alive or dead.

He belonged to her.

She smiled deviously and looked back down at his face. "So, what will be your answer to my...oh, you're dead already. I guess I took a little too long thinking about how wonderful an addition you will be in my peerage."

Rias brushed the bloody strands of blond hair out of Naruto's face and with her other hand, took out a handful of chess pieces she brought with her. Pawns, to be more precise. With the amount of power Naruto had, she was sure she would need to use all of her pawns on him. Who needs eight individual servants when she could have one who could overtake the entire board?

She held all the pieces to her new dead friend and watched as they glowed brightly and were absorbed by his body. Rias held on tight, knowing what would come next. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes popped open as his body began to convulse and shake violently. Sparks of red electricity danced around his body, flickering on and off his skin as all eight pieces took hold of his very soul and transform Naruto into a devil.

Her devil.

Rias watched in amazement as the green gem from his **Boosted Gear** shone in a bright light like a beacon before it slowly disappeared and reabsorbed itself back into Naruto's arm. It was amazing to think that someone like this was under her nose the whole time. Now that she thought about it, Naruto did hang around that pervert they were watching lately when that hidden Fallen Angel came around. Maybe that's why they got confused and so did the Fallen Angel. Naruto's Sacred gear was so powerful that is overran his friend and made it look like he had power.

Mostly, she saw Naruto in passing between classes and during lunch on occasion when she would walk to her club with Akeno. She never thought someone like him was at her school. She can recall seeing him chatting with the Perverted Trio as many would call the three boys who were constantly being punished for peeping on girls while they changed in various club activities. The one in particular that she thought had a Sacred Gear, what was his name? Issei something. She was pretty sure he was always hanging around him more than the other two. Maybe Issei was his best friend?

It didn't matter now. The transformation was done. Naruto was alive and reincarnated into a devil in her peerage. Her one and only pawn. So now Rias was ready to teleport the two of them to the school first to find Naruto's address and then to his home where she can help him recover from his injuries and transformation. Rias smiled wickedly at the thought of how he would wake up and reacted to her naked body.

After all, that is how she could heal him the best and sleep at the same time.

She couldn't help, but giggle again as her magic seal appeared beneath them and charged up in a bright red glow. The spell began to teleport them away from the park as Rias closed her eyes, pleased at her new addition to her peerage as she held Naruto's head tenderly in her soft lap and continued to stroke his hair before disappearing completely.

She never saw the ghost of a smile, hidden on Naruto's lips as he slowly opened his eyelids ever so slightly.

Never knowing the secret that lay hidden behind those blue eyes.

* * *

 _One hour earlier ..._

* * *

"Would you die for me?"

Yumo giggled darkly as Issei's perverted thought came to a halt. He stuttered briefly before sticking a finger in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. My ears must not be working correctly." Issei stated nervously. "Could you maybe say that one more time please?"

She smirked deviously as she moved in close to him and grabbed his arm before whispering in his ear.

"I want you to die for me." Black wings appeared on her back and a dark smile spread across her face as she backed up a couple of steps to prepare and kill her date.

"I will admit, I did have some fun today. Consider how naïve and childish you are, things could have been much, much worse." she stated, holding up her wrist and glanced at her present from Issei. "Thanks a lot for the gift too. Very sweet, but even so..."

A long, bright, dark pink spear of light appeared in her hands before she spun it around in an attack posture directed at Issei. He fell back on his behind in fear at the sight of his girlfriend looking like an evil demon about to kill him.

"It's time for you to die!"

But then suddenly, she found herself frozen in mid attack after she jumped forward with her spear. Unable to move her body or anything else.

"Wait, why can't I move?" Raynare exclaimed as her thrust at Issei was stopped a few inches away from his chest.

 _Clap._

"Blah."

 _Clap._

"Blah."

 _Clap._

"Blah."

 _Clap._

Raynare and Issei turned their attention to the approaching figure, emerging from the shadows of the trees in the park. A familiar blue eyed blonde that Issei recognized right away as his closest friend at Kouh Academy started to walk to them, his hands together as he finished his mock clapping. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes. His spikey, blond hair tussled and brush off to the side of his head and slightly covered the left eye.

"I will admit..." Naruto used her words mockingly. "...ten out of ten for the dramatic reveal. A nice plot twist in this story if you were naïve enough to not realize that the devils in charge of this town spotted you from a mile away. You hide your power like a child tries to hide a stolen cookie behind their back."

"Naruto?" Issei managed to speak out. "Get out of here! This girl is a psycho demon with huge bazookas and she is gonna kill me and you if you don't run away!"

"Issei, calm down. Thanks for your concern, but the only thing correct about that statement is the huge bazookas. She's not really a demon, are you, Raynare? You're just a lowly Fallen Angel preying on the weak." Naruto held his hand out at his perverted friend.

"Hey..."

"Who in the hell are you?" Raynare screeched at him. "How do you know who I am and my name? How are you stopping me from killing him?"

Naruto shrugged and pointed his thumb behind him.

"Don't ask me. Ask him. He is the one who stopped you. Isn't that right, Azazel?

"Man, talk about another plot twist. Isn't that right, Raynare?" A tall man in a yukata stepped out of the shadows behind Naruto. He had dark hair mixed with blond and a light goatee on his face. Raynare's face twisted in confusion and anger at the appearance of him in this situation.

"Azazel? Why? You are betraying me and every Fallen Angel by stopping me from killing this human! He has a Sacred Gear and we have to make sure it is never used against us!"

"Sacred what?" Issei tried to chime in, more confused than ever.

"Shut up, Issei. I'm saving your ass here. Let me do my thing. Listen, Fallen Angel. All this here...isn't happening so I'll take it from here, Azazel." Naruto snapped his fingers and a dark blue magic seal appeared behind both Issei and Raynare. Both seals magically teleported them from their spots and placed them on their respective seals and bound their wrists and ankles to the seals.

"What is this? Release me! I'll will kill you, human!" she screamed, struggling against the binds of his seal. "I will kill all of you."

"Raynare, please. Have some dignity. You should actually thank Naruto here. you see, I was just going to kill you. You were not necessary to our plan and I know about your ties with Kokabiel and his old fashion ideals." Azazel calmly explained as Naruto began the ritual.

"Naruto! Buddy! What are you doing? Come on, let me down and I'll forget all about this craziness and just go back to peeping on the Kendo team! Please!" Issei begged as he freaked out about the whole situation. 'I'm not really into bondage so..."

"I'm doing you a favor, Issei. You're my friend and I worry about you. When I realized you carried a Sacred Gear, I had to do something to protect you from all the factions and their problems. So I had Azazel here loan me his scanner and lo and behold! Of all Sacred Gears to have, you had to be given the **Boosted Gear** from the Welsh Dragon. Destined to fight the Vanishing Dragon and let me tell you, you do not want to fight the holder of that Sacred Gear." Naruto stated as he adjust the seal binding his friend.

"Yeah, you really don't. I've been raising that kid in the Grigori since I found him and he is really powerful and you...not so much. You wouldn't be much of a challenge for him. So I made a deal with your blonde friend here who had plans of his own too. I scratched his back and he scratched mine." Azazel chuckled.

"Shut it, old man. He doesn't need the details. He won't remember anything after this anyways. Now, Issei. This is going to hurt. I'm going to remove the Sacred Gear from your body and then you can live a normal, perverted peeping tom life, okay?" Naruto explained, only to have Raynare laugh from behind him.

"So you stopped me from killing him, only to kill him yourself? You can't remove a Sacred Gear from a human without killing them! That is what that ritual he is doing is used for, my sweet Issei! Your friend is going to kill you for his own benefit!"

Azazel just chuckled.

"Oh, Raynare. Why do you think I'm here? Just to look pretty? Who better to help Naruto remove a Sacred gear safely than someone who researchs, studies, and collects Sacred Gears for a living? Show her, Naruto."

Naruto nodded before pulling out a small, metal doll from his jacket. It looked to be made of silver and had seals carved into it. "This is an artificial Sacred Gear that Azazel made called **Phantom Doll**. He originally wanted to call it **Ghost Substituting Shadow Marionette** , but I wouldn't let him.

"It was an awesome name." Azazel muttered, folding his arms and pouting like a child.

"It's stupid and overly complicating."

"You're stupid."

"Coming from the man who became a Fallen Angel because he loved women's breasts too much."

"Touche."

"Anyways. Issei, what this doll does is very simple. It's only ability is to replace the part of your body and soul that a Sacred Gear normally resides in with itself. No fuss, no mess. It does no magic and gives no power to its user. It's just a placeholder to keep you alive and to make sure you have a safe and happy life away from all this. You don't have be the tragic hero of this story anymore. That's a good thing, Issei because let's be honest, you were probably going to be killed tragically and horribly early on." Naruto explained in detail.

Both Azazel and Raynare shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, so you are only doing this to save your friend? That's your half of this deal? Azazel gets a powerful Sacred Gear and removes a rival for his boy toy? That's a shitty deal." Raynare stated. Sobbing from the said friend made everyone turn their attention to him as Issei cried dramatically.

"Naruto! You're such a good friend! I always thought you hated me because I peeped so much! You always scolded me, but you were just protecting me!" Issei cried in appreciation of his friend.

"Don't get me wrong. This isn't just for you. If there wasn't a safe way, you would be dead. " Raynare laughed behind Naruto at his statement. "But I would be broken up about it, trust me. No, my half of the deal is I get the **Boosted Gear** and take your place in this story as the hero. I have business that I can't do without the Sacred Gear or becoming a Devil in your place."

"Wait, so you get the Sacred Gear? Then what is your half, Azazel? Why are you helping making a powerful rival for Vali? What's your game?" Raynare shouted at Azazel from her binds.

"My game is my own. He gets to have the **Boosted Gear** and I get to have a spy within the Devil ranks. That is the simple version of my plans, no need to explain it to you when you won't remember this either." he explained with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean? Why did this human not want me dead for?" she asked, remembering his earlier comment.

"Well, Issei needs a consolation prize in all this. He won't be a hero anymore, just a pervert with no chance of landing a hot girl. Soooo...what better way to make it up to him after the unbelievable future pain I'm going to put him through than giving a girlfriend who truly loves him and his perverted quirks? You did make the ideal girl for him, you know? Miss Yuuma Amano. Big tits, sexy body, unmoving loyal devotion to him." It was Naruto's turn to give Raynare a shit eating grin.

"I'm going to make you human, Raynare. Not just that, Issei's girlfriend, future wife and future mother to his many, many, many babies. Sex when he wants, where he wants, how he wants in every manner possible. Just perfect for my little Issei."

...

...

...

"Oh God! Just kill me, please! Kill me! Kill me! Azazel, for Heaven sake's! Just kill me now!" she pleaded desperately as Issei started to cry even more.

"You are the best bro a guy can ask for! Take the Sacred thingy out of me now! I'm happy with second place! Or should I say, the **Booby** prize?" Issei giggled with blood trickling out of his nose.

" **OH GOD!** "

"Let's get started then." Azazel clapped his hands as Naruto nodded agreement and held up the **Phantom Doll** to Issei's chest.

"Wait! Wait, Naruto. I got to ask. Why? What do you need this **Boosted Gear** thing for?" Issei asked seriously.

Naruto just stared at his friend before closing his eyes and sighing.

"There is someone I need to face. Someone that I need to tear a new asshole. Someone I need to kill. Because they are responsible for the death of someone I loved." the blond stated coldly. "This is the only way to meet that person, by becoming a Devil in Rias Gremory's peerage."

"Wait, Rias Gremory? Isn't that the redhead chick with the huge knoc... **OH MY GOD THAT HURTS SO MUCH!** " Issei screamed as Naruto shoved the doll into his chest. A burning white light shined from between them as Azazel and Raynare winced at the bright light.

Naruto grimaced at the pain his hand was feeling, the Phantom Doll doing its job before he yelled out and pulled out his arm from his friend's body. Naruto breathed deeply, in and out as his left arm was covered in steam.

There, on his arm was the Sacred Gear known as the **Boosted Gear**. Naruto smiled in victory as Azazel nodded in approval. Then they both turned their attention to Raynare who had a scared look on her face.

"Please! Have Mercy! Don't make me that perverted child's plaything! I'll doing anything! Just kill me instead!" she pleaded with the two.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. You may hate him, but Yuuma Amano loves Issei dearly. You are going to love being his 'plaything'. From what Naruto told me, Issei is a really nice and sweet boy. Didn't he get you that gift on your wrist? Remember how shy he was to hold your hand? You two lovebirds are going to have a happy life together. First things first. Need to knock you out cold so I can do the proper memory changes, make a past identity for you and guess what? You are going to live with Issei too! Good practice for being a wife! Don't worry, I'll handle all the details." Azazel looked like he was having too much fun with this to Naruto who could only shake his head.

" **OH GOD! FORGIVE ME!** "

"Just do it already and stop torturing her."

"Fine. Party pooper." Azazel snapped his fingers and Raynare became unconscious immediately. A snap of Naruto's fingers and the new couple was released from their seals and teleported on the ground in front of Azazel.

"Don't forget the wings. You need to do that here for my plan to work." Naruto pointed out.

"Right. Make the story believable. Rule number one." Azazel produced a long sword of light and sliced off her wings in one stroke. Using his magic, Naruto lifted the wings to the spot in where Raynare once stood and aimed his new **Boosted Gear** at the Fallen Angel's wings.

" **BOOST!** "

The Sacred Gear called out as Naruto charged up an attack and fired at the black wings. They exploded into a flurry of black feathers as Azazel nodded in approval.

"Using Explosion after just one boost? Just understanding the concept, let alone activating that attack and using it so soon shows that I made the right decision making the deal with you. Now I understand why those Magicians were so upset when you left their little faction. Such talent, a few more years and you could be a Master Magician." the Fallen Angel leader stated with sharp eyes.

"I left because I found out the truth behind everything. They hid it as long as they could so they could raise me to be their ultimate weapon. Teaching me all the magic in their arsenal was only the second worse thing they did. Hiding the truth was their real mistake." Naruto gritted his teeth. "The truth about her death."

"So that's why you killed everyone who was your faction's base that day? Instead of just running away?"

Naruto didn't answer the question as he closed and breathed in deep. "You need to do it already. I dropped the barrier that was hiding this whole mess. They are going to sense my newly aquired **Boosted Gear** and come ready when I summon them."

"You are really dedicated to this plan, huh? I have to admire that about you. But I gotta say, I don't know if you're a genius or just plain crazy..." Azazel produced a huge spear made from Holy light. "...to take a mortal wound from this just to make sure they believe your story. You got some big balls on you, kid."

"Just do it, old man."

"You know this is going to hurt really bad, right? Considering..." his words drifted off.

Naruto just nodded. "Do it."

Azazel shrugged and raised his arm.

"Here you go!" he threw the spear straight through Naruto as he watched blood splatter out from his chest and back from the huge wound the spear left behind before the weapon disappeared. Naruto coughed up some more blood as he looked at Azazel with a knowing stare.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Naruto shook his head. "Bastard. Just take those two and go do your thing. I got it from here. I'll contact you when it's safe."

Azazel lifted both Issei and Raynare on his shoulders and began to turn away, but not before looking back the bloody blonde one more time.

"I hope you find what you are looking for. I know why you are doing this, kid. But remember, violence only begets more violence. You know, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Revenge is only skin deep. I can't think of anymore more analogies at the moment...but it's not going to bring her back."

"Just go." Naruto didn't meet his eyes and kept looking at the ground in front of him.

Azazel nodded before leaving. "See you around, kid."

Naruto sighed after the Fallen Angel left. The pain was a good distraction from the thoughts that old man put in his head as he tried to shake the conflicting thoughts out of his mind. He just needed to focus on his plan and the first step was getting into Rias Gremory's peerage. Hopefully, it wasn't her that came when he summons one of the devils under her control. convincing a low or middle level Devil what happened would be child's play.

Convincing the Upper level Devil known as Rias Gremory might be a little harder. He would have to really play dumb...or play Issei to trick her. Rias and the rest of her Devils were just steps that he needed to climb to get what he wanted. Everything will go according to his detailed plan. He just needed to be reincarnated and not die here from the blood loss and pain. He will have his revenge. Rias Gremory will think he would be a tool she would use for her plans, not knowing she was the tool in his.

This was his story to write as he wanted.

Naruto smiled darkly at his thoughts as he looked down at the hole in his chest. His smile breaking slightly.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"Damn, this **REALLY** hurts."

* * *

 **Next Time Chapter Two.**


	2. The Secrets We Keep

Hello again.

I know I said I would write my other two story ideas, but when I woke up this morning, I saw all the reviews and PMs I received for Becoming a Real Hero. Over 50 PMs! That's more that the reviews I got!

Thanks guys for all your support!

So that's when I thought, I already got an idea that people seemed to really like so why am I gonna waste time writing two others when I can focus on this one. This is whagt I've been wanting out of a story. People reviewing and encouraging me to write more and more. Better and better. So I'm just gonna write for this one from now on. When I finish, then maybe I'll try to choose another idea out of the many I have.

This chapter will be a sort of bridge from chapter one to chapter three where we can get back on track with the canon. Remember what happened with Issei about Raynare killing him and erasing the memory of everyone before he met with Rias and the rest of the Occult club. So I had to come up with another way to get the whole introduction out of the way before Naruto meets the everybody and make it believable and not all cards out on the table.

Naruto still has to keep some things close to the vest after all.

Please don't forget to leave a review. It really gets me to write more. Thanks a bunch guys. Thank you for your support. I'll try not to let you down.

* * *

 **Chapter Two. The Secrets We Keep.**

* * *

 _You belong to us._

 _Your power is our power._

 _You are our tool to use as we see fit._

 _You are nothing without us._

 _You are a Magician to serve the Faction and only a Magician to serve the Faction._

 _You are a weapon._

 _You are a weapon that is meant to kill whomever stands in our way._

 _You are to breed when you come of age with others in the Faction to pass down your power._

 _You are a breeder._

 _You are nothing else to anyone else._

 _You are a..._

Naruto's eyes popped open as sweat and panic overcame his body. He could feel his hands clenching the sheets of his bed, the fingers tearing into the fabric. His chest was heavy as his breathing was quick and erratic. The dream reminding him of his brutal training and failed attempts of brainwashing him into a mindless weapon.

It had a been a long while since he thought about his years in the Magician Faction.

They thought they could control him. Control his power and use him like a sword to cut down all that stood in the way of their goals. Trying to use their big, massive, hypnotic breasts to control him through his teenage urges when he was old enough to think about women that way. Trying to breed him like a pedigree dog.

Now he thought about it. Why were most of the Magicians in his old Faction busty females?

"Mmmm, just five more minutes." Naruto heard a soft whisper coming from below his chin. He moved his head from staring at his white ceiling to his chest where all he could see was a ocean of deep crimson hair spread out in waves over his naked body. Her own naked body cuddling with his on the bed.

Wait...he was **naked**?

Wait...she was **naked**?

He sighed in annoyance as a sweat drop appear on his head. Speaking of busty women that were trying to control and use him for their own benefit...

Rias Gremory.

She must have brought him to his house to help him recover from the fatal wound that Azazel gave him last night. Healing him some how required the both of them to be naked? Naruto shook his head before raising his left hand from the small of the busty Devil's back and held it in front of his face.

So, he was a Devil under her rule now? Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the thought. His plan worked flawlessly, every detail fell exactly into place. All this time, he waited for an opportunity just like this. Ever since he met Azazel or to be more precise, when Azazel found him hiding in this town after running away from the Magicians. He didn't exactly have a plan when he slaughter everyone present that night before leaving.

He knew what he wanted to do, just had no way to execute any sort of plan. Even with all the latent Magical abilities he possessed, none of his spells could have helped him find the information he needed to find that person and get his revenge.

Until that day he ran into the leader of the Fallen Angels. That day where he got to learn everything he needed to know and more. The day he started to come up with his ultimate plan.

But...now wasn't the time for a flashback.

It was time for Phase two.

"Good...morning?" Naruto asked. More a question than a statement to the naked redhead currently spread out on top of him. Rias whimpered and stretched her body in a very cute manner before looking up at his face. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled seductively at him.

"Good morning, How did you sleep?" she asked him as if she always asked him that question every morning.

Naruto had to hold back a smirk at Rias's attempt to throw him off balance mentally and emotionally with her seduction and charm. She had no idea who she was up against.

"Very well, thank you. May I ask how did I get home last night and where did the giant hole in my chest go?" Naruto responded in a smooth and fluid way. Rias looked surprised at his questions, not expecting that reaction out of his current situation.

"Um, well...I found your address last night at the school, then brought you here to heal your injuries completely. I heal the best with full skin on skin contact and I was so tired afterwards, I stayed the night. If you were wondering why I'm naked in your bed." she smiled once more at him, her fingers gently walking up his bare chest.

...

"Ah, well. That explains it. Thanks for your help then." Naruto smiled politely as he sat up rather abruptly, causing Rias to squeal and roll off the edge of his bed and onto the floor. Naruto peered over the edge with an apologetic look on his face and another polite smile.

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm not used to having company staying overnight. You must be used to your rather oversized bust and waist throwing off your center of gravity all the time. So anyways, I appreciate your dedication to helping me. I wished for some company as I died and you healed me instead. That's what I call doing your job above and beyond your duty. I promise to pay you back for the treatment once I find a job." he held up a thumbs up to Rias who was now sprawled on the floor awkwardly.

"How about breakfast to start? I'll throw on some clothes and whip up some food for us. Sound good? Great." Naruto stood up from the bed and simply stepped over the redhead Devil lying on his floor as if she were a pile of clothes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Sounds great." Rias muttered to no one as a bare naked Naruto walked out of the room with a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt in his hands and closed the door behind him. She just laid there on the floor of his bedroom, equally naked and stared at the ceiling. She was sort of shocked about how carefree he seemed to be about everything that happened since last night.

Did he not remember what she was talking about to him last night as he laid there dying in her lap? Offering for him to become a Devil because it was the only way for him to survive such a fatal wound? Most importantly, the lack of surprise in his eyes about her being a Devil or her being naked in his bed is what caused her to be more confused about him.

How did he fight and kill a Fallen Angel as a mere human? Even with the **Boosted Gear** at his disposal, it should have been near impossible for him to do so. She needed to know more, now that he was in her peerage and a Devil. How strong was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here to begin with? Rias sat up off the floor and rested an arm on one of her knees, staring intently at the closed bedroom door.

"Who are you, Naruto?"

* * *

"Enjoyed your long shower? Hope you saved some hot water for me. Nah, probably no time for one myself."

Naruto was wearing the outfit he carried out of his room, plus a very pink and frilly apron as he set down two plates of baked fish and vegetables on the table along with two bowls of rice and two bowls of miso soup.

"Nice, traditional, Japanese breakfast to start off the day." Naruto smiled with closed eyes before walking back to the kitchen for the tea. Rias watched incredibly as the blonde cooked and set the table for breakfast for the both of them as if he were a housewife.

Did he not realize anything yet?

"Um, thank you very much. It looks wonderful. I'm impressed you know how to cook. Most young men don't." she stated kindly as Naruto took off his pink apron and set it on the counter before taking a seat across from his house guest.

"Well, it's a standard trait for the main character in a story who lives alone to impress the girl by knowing how to cook." Naruto answered before saying 'Itadakimatsu' and grabbing his bowl of rice.

Rias cocked her head, confused at the statement.

"Huh?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned in amusement as he picked at the rice with his chopsticks.

"Sorry, I've been told many times by a friend of mine that I talk about my life as if it were a story being written. It's a quirk of mine, I guess. how's the soup?"

"Oh, it's very good." Rias sipped the miso soup.

"Thanks! I'm proud of it. So eat up. We have to go to school soon and then after, I have to find a job so I can pay you back soon and..."

"Okay, seriously, don't you remember anything from last night and why weren't you entranced when you woke up to my naked body in your bed?" Rias impatiently sputtered out her question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind.

It was Naruto's turn to cocked his head, as if he didn't know what she meant. All the while, secretly enjoying watching her face fluster in redness.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I offered to turn you into a Devil in order to save your life. You died and now you are alive. So..." Rias waved a hand in a rolling manner towards Naruto.

"So...you managed to take me to the hospital where they resuscitated me and you healed my wound here at my house?"

"NO! I didn't do that! I turn you into a..."

"A Devil under your control, in your peerage. To serve you, my King. Am I correct?" Naruto finished her sentence calmly, taking a sip of the hot miso soup.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly. How do you know about that?" Rias asked with an edge in her voice. Her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I know all about Devils. About all three Factions, actually. This isn't my first rodeo, you know? How else could I defeat that Fallen Angel? Determination and dumb luck? This isn't that kind of story. I used my magic to beat her and my **Boosted Gear** to finish her off."

The look on her face was priceless.

"Magic? How?" Rias questioned him.

"Well, look at the time! We need to go to school already." Naruto playfully glanced at the clock before standing up from the table. But Rias wasn't interested in going to school at the moment. She was interested in learning more about her new **Pawn** now rather than later.

"School can wait. What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Naruto sighed, pretending to be reluctant in telling her about himself. But he knew he needed to leave some crumbs so she can follow the trail to his trap he set for her and the rest of her peerage.

"I'm human, or was human before the whole thing that happened last night. I used to be part of a faction of humans who long time ago learned how to use magic by breaking down Devil magic and reformulating it for their own use. They call themselves Magicians. Mostly big breasted women who call themselves Magicans, actually. Which is why I wasn't in shock about your bare boobies rubbing on me."

"Magicians? Human factions?" Rias ignored the part about the busty women. She was eating the relevant information up like a child with candy.

"I'm not surprise you haven't heard of them. Many haven't. There are more forces out there than just the three factions of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Magicians are just one of them. I used to be one of them. then I wasn't." Naruto purposely stated vaguely.

"You became a stray Magician?"

"Stray implies I was banned. I left the faction. I wanted nothing to do with them. I had been with them my whole life. I left the second I was strong enough to escape."

 _A few bread crumbs here..._

"They wanted you because they wanted to use the power of your Sacred Gear for their own purposes, didn't they?" Rias asked.

 _Bait taken._

"Yes, they wanted to use my power for themselves." Naruto spoke darkly before giving Rias a cold look that shook her to her bones. "Just how you did last night. I belong to you now. My power is yours to use for your purposes, isn't that right?"

"Not completely. I never forced you to become a Devil. You summoned me, remember? With your knowledge, you should have known I might have offered that instead of watching you die meaninglessly. I would have waited for your answer, but then you died in my arms." Rias sort of told the truth. She might have done it even if he said no before he died. She was lusting after his power at the time so her thoughts were clouded.

"Really? So every member of your peerage said yes to your offer."

"Yes. Absolutely. I don't know much you learned about Devils in your time with those Magicians, but my family is known for its kindness towards our peerage. We treat them as if they were our own family. Even my brother's **Queen** is his wife. I'm the next in line to be the head of the Gremory family. I want to form a strong peerage of people I can trust in and rely on in times of need. I cared for each member deeply." Rias stated proudly, standing up to prove her point on how strong she felt about it.

Naruto watched her with curious eyes as she stated her intention. She seemed to be telling the truth, much to his surprise. He knew most Devils weren't exactly ruthless or cold like how the Magicians were to him. But he didn't expect a compassionate speech about her peerage and how kind her family was to their resurrected Devils. But he also knew she wasn't entirely innocent either.

"But you still desire my power, right?" he asked.

"I am a Devil after all, we have strong desires. But we don't let those desires control us." Rias grimaced a brief moment. "Well, most of us. As with every race, Humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and such. There are a few bad eggs in the bunch."

Naruto nodded in agreement, glad to find some common ground with his new 'King'. The bait and switch worked perfectly. He made it seem like he didn't want to tell her about himself and then reluctantly did, only to give her bits and pieces of the truth to satisfy her curious mind. At least, for now.

Sometimes the best way to lie is to tell the truth.

"So, now you have me. Congratulations, you won the grand prize. You beat all other factions and now you have my power to use as you see fit." Naruto posed like a model. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, not bad. What's your trade in value? I might want to upgrade to a newer model." Rias giggled as Naruto face planted at her question.

"Funny. So, um. Seriously, we need to leave for school. If I'm not there to control my friends, they start going into full pervert mode without me to punch them on their heads."

"Sure. Since you know magic as well, did you want to teleport to school or walk?" Rias asked, crossing her arms underneath her busty chest.

"Walking is for humans. Teleporting is the only way to travel." Naruto smirked playfully before snapping his fingers and a dark blue seal appeared underneath their feet. "Shall we?"

"My, my. So you weren't over exaggerating your magical abilities after all. Most men do." Rias smirked back. "Glad to know I didn't convert a liar into my peerage or do you have some secrets hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes?"

Naruto simply winked at her.

"Doesn't everyone have secrets, Rias Gremory? After all, isn't that what desires are made from? Don't we all have them?" Naruto answered before giving her a wicked grin that she matched perfectly before seductively biting her lower lip. Naruto's magic seal started to glow brightly as they began to teleport out of the apartment and to Kouh Academy.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto..." she replied softly.

"Don't we all?"

* * *

 **Next time. Chapter Three.**


End file.
